


Fine

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [14]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, They've been friends since they were younglings, This is a star wars au, aLSO the rating is for the last bit of the first chaptre, them in this : fuck the code, they were padawans together because their masters were friends, this is the shift between friends and lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Huh, don’t look away, what’s there to be awkward aboutWhen everything within your reach is all yoursI don’t know what you’re waiting for





	1. Chapter 1

           Even before the fist landed against the door, it was sliding open. Jinki flashed a little smile at Jonghyun frozen in his doorway, arm raised as if he was about to knock. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

           “I came to bid you goodbye.” Jonghyun gave a little nervous smile, “ I thought you might want to be left alone before your trip, but may I come in?”

           “Of course. I wouldn’t have opened it if I wasn’t up for it.” Jinki stopped moving around the logs in the fire and moved toward the small tray with a glass bottle of alcohol. “You could have done this tomorrow morning when I go to take off.”

           “I didn’t want an audience.” Jonghyun carefully sat on the opposite end of the couch before looking over with a small smile. “Plus, I’d like to believe our friendship deserves more than a few moments on the take-off platform.”

           Jinki carefully held the two glasses between his palms, laying them before them before he got comfortable on the couch. Their fingers brushed when he handed Jonghyun his glass. “Our friendship is.” He studied Jonghyun’s face carefully, sensing something was wrong, but nothing specific. “You’re here for more than a simple goodbye Jonghyunie.”

           “I hate when you do that.” He mumbled, but there was no malice or negative feeling behind the words. “Saying goodbye for a simple diplomatic mission is one thing, but this-”

           With a soft smile, Jinki leaned back against the arm of the couch, twisting a little so his right leg was up on the cushion. “In all my years knowing and training beside you, I’ve never known one Jonghyun Kim to be lost for words.”

           Jonghyun’s eyes flicked over to him and the deep, yet vibrant blue told Jinki all he needed to know. “I’m serious Jinki. You could die.”

           “I could die on a trip to the council.” His smile fell when he realized his words did the opposite of comfort his friend. He reached over to take Jonghyun’s left hand between both of his own, gently squeezing it. “I promise I’ll return. You’re confident in my abilities are you not Jonghyun?”

           “Of course. No one is stronger than you are with the force.” He was quick to agree, shaking his head as he said them causing his hair to fall into his eyes.

           “Before you know it I’ll be stepping off my ship on the landing platform.” When he tried to remove his hands Jonghyun’s fingers curled around them, keeping their hands intertwined. His eyes still showed how worried he was. Jinki was reminded how open and vulnerable Jonghyun was being with him, and it caused a strange feeling to return to his chest. “I’ve never seen your eyes that blue before.”

           Jonghyun reverted his eyes, looking at their hands for a moment and Jinki was worried the man would go back to hiding his features he got from his mother’s side, but when he looked back at him the color had only changed to a light pink. A color he had never seen before. “I’ve never cared about anyone like this before.”

           Their frozen gaze was shattered as Jonghyun looked away, quickly removing his hands and pushing off the couch. The movement pulled Jinki from his daze and if he stretched just enough he could touch Jonghyun’s fingertips as his hand swung by his side. “There’s no need to leave.”

           “I’ve said too much.” Jonghyun gave a little smile as he looked over and the deep brown of his eyes, yet beautiful, hurt. He was blocking his emotions again.

           “You’re my friend Jonghyun.” A little wiggle and he could touch his entire hand. “I wish to spend my last night here for a while with you.”

           A deep sigh blew past his lips, eyes fluttering closed as he frowned. “You don’t understand. The way I feel about you goes against everything we’re taught. The oath we took.. Staying here only deepens the sin.”

           And then it clicked. The feelings he had felt for years training along  Jonghyun, being friends, during all the missions they were sent together on, working for years to push them down and erase them for how wrong it was to love another… they were mutual. The next words left Jinki’s lips without a thought. “Oh, but I do.”

           It was a miracle Jonghyun didn’t hurt himself with how quick he looked toward him. “What?”

           His eyes were indigo, swirling so beautifully as Jinki stepped closer. He brought his other hand up to cup Jonghyun’s jaw. “For years I’ve looked upon you as something unattainable, something unfathomable, and I’ve always pushed the feeling away because the order would never approve. We’d lose everything.”

           As Jonghyun’s hand covered his, his fingers were slightly cold. “What’s different now?”

           “I’m going on a half a year-long mission to the far reaches of the galaxy with no communication with the order or with you.” The corners of his lips curled up slightly, eyes reflecting how hopeful he was. “I wish to kiss you Jonghyun. Will you allow me?”

           "We could lose everything, and you still wish to press your lips upon mine?”

           Their noses were brushing softly, “I wish for a proper goodbye. If something happens I wish to not leave this world with any regrets. Not kissing you at least once would be the greatest regret.”

           Jonghyun’s breath hitched when he felt Jinki’s right hand move around to rest warmly on his lower back, right where his robe was tied around his waist. He could feel Jinki’s breath across his lips they were so close, and the words, “I wish for you to kiss me,” were barely past his lips before the distance was closed completely.

           Their embrace deepened, bodies pressed together and arms wrapping around each other as they worked through the inexperience of kissing together. Jonghyun tasted slightly of orange, the sweet yet bitter taste coming through as his tongue flicked against Jinki’s teeth. Jinki’s lips were so warm and soft, tasting of the brandy in his glass sitting on the table to the right of them and slightly of mint. When they parted Jinki laughed softly at how bright the magenta of Jonghyun’s eyes was a fair comparison to the tint of his cheeks in the dim light of the room and the city lights through the window. Their eye contact didn’t break as the curtains behind Jonghyun began to descend, blocking the view from the window. The fire flickered, their shadow dancing on the now-closed curtains. “Stay the night with me.”

           His answer was initiating another kiss, followed by a soft, “I’m yours.” given in a quick breath between kisses.

\----

           The cool metal of Jinki’s prosthetic was like ice against Jonghyun’s burning skin as he curled his fingers around his thigh, pulling it up against his hip. His lips were pressed to Jonghyun’s neck, feeling the vibrations from his throat, each ragged breath sucked in quickly. Feeling him as he heard him say his name made Jinki growl deeply. In the back of their minds was the almost ticking bomb reminding them of each part of the code they were breaking.  _ No emotion, there is peace… No passion, there is serenity.  _ But with each touch upon their skin, each kiss pressed together, and each sound rumbling from their lips, that soft nagging echo started to fade away completely. 

           Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut, head pushed back into Jinki’s pillow. When he had come to say goodbye to his dear friend he hadn’t even dreamed that it’d turn in this direction. Jinki’s lips were far softer than he had thought vaguely over the years of knowing him. His touches were firm, yet careful, touching him in a way that made him wonder if this was Jinki’s first time finding the comfort of a lover. That thought was fleeting as Jinki’s wet tongue lapped at a nipple, a slow suck made him groan deeply before the man was moving down him again. His longer hair brushed the tip of Jonghyun’s cock as he moved, making the smaller man shiver slightly. 

           “Please, touch me.” 

           Jinki grinned as if drunk off of the sensations around him. “This is an image I wish never to forget.”  

           He moved his right hand over Jonghyun’s tummy, pressing into the firmness of his muscles. His cock was red and painful looking, leaking a little bit onto his stomach. They hadn’t any lube, but bacta could work in a pinch. Jinki was slowly working him open after ripping open the packet with his teeth, kissing his neck softly, when he curled his left hand around Jonghyun’s cock. The coolness of the metal made Jonghyun hiss, back curving as he tightened around Jinki’s fingers. Warm breath fanned over his neck as Jinki chuckled, nuzzling into the skin gently. “Relax. I’ll make you feel good Jonghyun.”

           “You already are.” He whispered, curling his fingers around Jinki’s neck, pushing them into his long hair and tugging him to his lips. His lips tasted sweet and a little bitter, but Jonghyun pressed further, tugging on his hair causing Jinki to growl. 

           It wasn’t long before Jinki was slipping inside, moving slowly to take care with Jonghyun, peppering sweet kisses along his body. It would have been easier to take him on his knees, but Jinki wanted to see the colors of his eyes change. He had never seen colors so bright and rich before, the magentas and roses shifting as pleasure felt increased. When he began to move, Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut, and he cooed softly as he kissed his jaw. “Keep them open for me Beautiful.” 


	2. U & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really tired, I’m really struggling
> 
> It’s even hard to breathe today, how was your day?
> 
> You’re smiling, you look like you’re in a good mood, it’s nice to see
> 
> Will you tell me your stories?

            The council meeting seemed to be dragging on. He leaned back in his chair, back still straight with his legs crossed under him, and eyes following the man in the middle making his case about why he should be the one to get one of the younglings to begin as their master. The man seemed competent enough, his marks and abilities up to par to handle training one of the next generation of Jedi, but if Jonghyun was honest with himself all he wanted to do was go into the library and check the star database for any news of Jinki’s mission. It had been over six months. He should have been back already, or at least have some information of a scheduled flight back. Neither such things had happened.

            His attention was brought out of his thoughts when he felt all eyes in the room landing on him. “Yes?”

            “Master Jonghyun, what is your vote for Taekwoon to be given the role of Master?”

            He hummed, bowing his head and smiling a little as he rose it again. “My vote is yes.”

            “Than with the absence of Master Jinki, that concludes the voting.” The head of the council smiled. “Congratulations. Your padawan will meet you in the training grounds first thing tomorrow morning. You’re dismissed.”

            The Jedi Knight bowed deeply before making his leave. When the large doors didn’t close like normal right away, the circle of Masters shifted a little in their respective seats. A hooded figure was approaching, clock swishing around their legs as they moved. As the person stepped into the domed ceiling room, they pushed their hood back, and everyone in the room relaxed a little. Jinki walked into the middle of the room and bowed, but not before the corner of his mouth quirked up when he noticed the flash of bright, light orange coming from Jonghyun’s eyes the moment he saw him. “Ah, Master Jinki. It’s a pleasure to see you’ve returned from your mission unscathed.”

            “I have. I’ve come to give my debriefing if the council will permit it.”

            “Please proceed.”

—--

            The blinds on the window were still closed, the rooms looking inhabited for over seven months, as Jinki leaned his head back against the couch. The silence of the rooms was comforting to him as his eyes fluttered close. A slow smile pulled at his lips when the door soundlessly slid open. He turned his head, opening his eyes to gaze at his visitor. Jonghyun flashed a little, shy smile as the door closed behind him. Jinki laughed lightly, “Well aren’t you going to greet me properly?”

            Jonghyun only smiled sweetly, arms held in his sleeves against his tummy. “You’re home.”

            Jinki pushed off his seat and with sure steps, he was bringing Jonghyun into a warm hug. His right hand was pushed into his long hair, the other on his lower back, as he pressed his nose against his neck, whispering, “No, Jonghyun. Now I’m home.”

            “I was a little worried when the sixth month rolled around and there was no news of you.”

            He withdrew gently, hand still on Jonghyun’s lower back as his other moved to cup the man’s cheek. “I promised I’d return, didn’t I? When have I not gone through with my promises?”

            “The first mission we both went on with our Masters.”

            “Besides that one time.”

            “You’re right.” Jonghyun leaned into the touch for a moment before moving his hand over Jinki’s short hair. “It hasn’t been this short since we were padawans.”

            “The long hair almost blew my cover,” He hummed before shyly asking, “Do you like it?”

            “You’re beautiful.”

            “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You kept me going when things got bad.” As Jonghyun kept petting his hair Jinki’s eyes fluttered a little. The act of affection stopped when the man’s expression turned serious. “You’ve shared my bed Jonghyun, but I’d like to have you more than just a rush of passion the night before I leave on a mission. If you would like to as well that is.”

            Jonghyun’s palms were placed against his chest, eyes downcasted as his lips parted. His hair fell into his face a little, but before panic could set in completely, he met Jinki’s gaze and asked, “You still want to be with me with everything we’d be risking?”

            “When I shared my bed with you, I did so with every intention of it not being alone instance of my affection for you.” His gaze roamed the soft curves of Jonghyun’s face in the warmth of the light of the room. “May I kiss you?”

            “As long as it’s not the last you ever give me.” Their noses were brushing, so close they could feel the warmth of their breathing against their skin when Jinki grinned. A little laugh escaped his lips as he gently pushed his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair before their lips melded together.

            The kiss was followed by another, and then another until Jonghyun was curling his fingers into the fabric of Jinki’s robes. With a chuckle Jinki pulled away, giving a small peck when he saw Jonghyun pouting. “Would you like to start where we left off when I left?”

            Jonghyun remembered that morning, waking up against Jinki’s chest with the man’s fingers running up his side, only for the warmth to be shattered when he had to leave. “You aren’t going to leave before the sun rises?”

            “Not until we have the meeting to go over the rest of my mission.” He pushed a thick part of Jonghyun’s hair behind his ear with a sweet, hopeful smile. “I just wish to hold you within my arms.”

            One more slow kiss was given to him before Jonghyun pulled away without a word. He began to walk toward Jinki’s bed, carefully going through the motions of untying his robes, which he let fall in a heap of fabric on the floor. Jinki watched, as if in a daze, as Jonghyun sat on the edge of the bed. His black hair was cascaded down his left shoulder as he leaned down to undo his boots. Once removed he stood, fingers on the threads of his pants before he looked up and took a shuddering breath with how Jinki was looking at him. “You’re looking at me as if you’ve never seen anything more breathtaking.”

            “I haven’t.” He exhaled heavily before repeating himself, dazed, as he began to close the distance between them. “I haven’t.”

—--

            Jinki smiled, eyes still closed, when he felt the soft, hesitant fingers moving along the bump of his nose bridge. “Yes, Jonghyun?”

            “These last couple months,” Jonghyun quietly began, “I’ve been struggling with how I feel about you.”

            “What about them?”

            “The worry I had for your wellbeing made me feel like I was being possessive over you in the way that could tempt me over.”

            Jinki shook his head rapidly, a hand quickly cupping Jonghyun’s cheek, “You’re the brightest star I’ve ever seen. You’re so pure and good my love.”

            “But if I lost you,” Jonghyun swallowed thickly. “Or if you lost me. Are you sure you wouldn’t be tempted to the dark side?”

            “Even if I never opened my heart to you, losing you would be something unimaginable.” With a kind smile, he caressed his cheek. “You’re my best friend Jonghyun. I have faith that you’re loyalty and goodness wouldn’t change. Besides, I was worried about you, but it didn’t deter my focus on my mission, and neither did your feelings for me change your focus from your duties to the younglings.”

            “I guess you’re right.” With a soft sigh, Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “Will you tell me some of your stories?”

            “Which one?”

            “The one of the watering hole during your mission this time.” Jinki snorted a little, but he shifted to get more comfortable to begin.

            “Well first,” Jinki squeezed him close to his side, big smile on his face, “The planet had such a beautiful view of it’s neighboring moons. You’d have loved it.”

            “Oh?”

            “Like pictures on a book page.”

            Jonghyun softly smiled as he listened to the warm, luring voice, and watched the way Jinki’s eyes lit up the deeper he got into his tale. The uncertainties he once felt, seemed to just melt away for just a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> ps bacta in the universe is what they used to heal injuries and such but in a lot of star wars fanfic they use it as lube in a pinch so lmao


End file.
